


i think i've found mine

by Anonymous



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Hotel Life, M/M, Tour life, just another johnny and moz moment, silly and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: title is from 'let me kiss you' by morrissey
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	i think i've found mine

_*_

_May 1984, Paris._

As the screams intensified at the finale of _Hand In Glove,_ the band hurried to meet in the middle of the small stage for a final flourish and a bow.

Johnny downed his telecaster, sweating and grinning.

He reached out his right arm for Morrissey and the singer immediately slotted tightly into his side.

The four bowed deeply, soaking up the applause and cheers.

With one last wave and kiss, Morrissey threw his bunch of flowers to the crowd before they turned and quickly headed off stage.

The noise only got louder as they rushed through the backstage area and straight down a long corridor to the waiting vans.

“Fucking hell, m’not cut out for this run.” Johnny laughed, flinging himself into the first van.

Morrissey was seconds behind him and the door was slid shut behind them.

Without delay, the van rumbled into life and began to move.

“Well. That went well.” Morrissey commented, exhaling. He was flushed in the face, eyes bright.

Johnny nodded, shrugging off his leather jacket and sinking into the row of seats.

“Christ.” he said, pushing a hair through his hair. “That was intense.”

He studied Morrissey for a moment.

The singer was looking back out of the window at the glowing lights of the venue as it disappeared from sight.

“Come here.” Johnny said then.

Morrissey looked up and obeyed the request.He crawled along the row of seats, pausing by Johnny with a grin on his face.

“Yes, Mr Maher?”

“Just wanna compliment you on that superb performance.” Johnny smiled, reaching out and carding his hand through Morrissey’s sweat slick hair.

“You enjoyed it?” Morrissey said airily.

His sheer shirt had slipped off at the shoulder exposing his glowing skin, his face flushed from the exertion of dancing and singing.

“You were bloody magnificent, Moz.” Johnny nodded.

He lifted his arm and Morrissey tucked his legs up, curling into Johnny’s side.

“So were you.” he said, capturing Johnny’s hand and holding it tightly. “You were flawless, Johnny.”

“Oh yeah? Good pair then.” Johnny smiled.

He rubbed his hand up and down the singers arm. “Crowd couldn’t get enough of you, could they? Did they hurt you?”

“Oh no, no.” Morrissey looked up at him. “It’s all done with love. Parisian love.”

Johnny laughed. “Nice way to look at it.”

Morrissey sighed then and turned, nuzzling his face against Johnny’s neck.

“Thank you.” he murmured.

“For what, darling?”

Morrissey gestured vaguely. “This, Johnny.”

“Moz, it’s you doing it. I’m just along for the ride with my guitar.”

“No, no. I couldn’t do _any_ of this without you.” Morrissey insisted.

He pulled Johnny’s arm tighter round him, shifting and stretching his legs out on the empty seats.

“Well you were bloody amazing tonight.” Johnny assured him, sliding his hand down to the singers waist. “Couldn’t take my eyes off you, could I?”

Morrissey huffed out a laugh, flush in the face again. “Oh _stop_.”

“S’true.” Johnny shrugged.

“It was me that could not take my eyes off you.” Morrissey countered.

He slowly traced his finger round the various rings on Johnny’s hand.

A contented silence fell between them then and Johnny looked out of the window as Paris flashed past them in a haze of traffic and lights.

“Still seems crazy we’re actually performing in Paris.” he commented. “To a _sold_ _out_ show.”

Morrissey nodded slowly. “I’m afraid I shall wake up one day and this will all be a beautiful dream.”

He tilted his head up and to look at the guitarist. “If that happens, promise me you shall still be around? No disappearing into thin air.”

“I’m around forever and you well know it.” Johnny laughed. “No getting rid of me now, Moz. And it’s not a dream, just feels like one, you’re right.” He kissed the  
  
singer on the forehead. “Just lucky, aren’t we?”

“Yes. I am so very lucky.” Morrissey sighed.

He turned and slid his arm across Johnny’s front this time, relaxing into him.

“I think _Barbarism_ went down well.” Johnny smiled. “Top notch dancing from the guitarist and the singer, I heard.”

“Unparalleled.” Morrissey nodded. “Moves of which were never before seen on French soil. And will likely never to be seen again.”

“I nearly missed my fucking cue.” Johnny laughed. “Andy is gonna murder me one of these days.”

He rubbed his hand down Morrissey’s arm lightly. “You cold, Moz?”

“Hmm. A little, now the adrenaline has worn off.” the singer nodded.

He shifted to look out of the van window at the brights light of the city of Paris before looking back up at Johnny.

The guitarist was also staring out of the window, a calm but thoughtful look on his face.

“What are you thinking about?” Morrissey asked softly.

There was a long pause.

“Life.” Johnny said eventually.

He looked and met Morrissey’s eyes. “The gig. You.”

“Me? More specifics?” Morrissey smiled fondly, pressing his palm up to Johnny’s again.

Johnny laughed, copying the gesture.

“You during _Hand In Glove_ encore.” he said slowly. “I like the way you sing things, you know? How much feeling you put into it. You always come across as shy but  
  
you put yourself out there when you sing and lay it all on the line.”

Morrissey looked surprised by this but nodded slowly.

“I am rather over the top when I sing.” he said. “But… I have to feel the lyrics or it doesn’t feel authentic and I’d hate to be disingenuous.”

“You’re as authentic as they come, love.” Johnny smiled. “Only one of you, isn’t there?”

“And thank heavens for it.” Morrissey rolled his eyes. “You have a hard enough time with me needing your attention constantly.”

“As if Mozza. I need your attention too.” Johnny reached up and smoothed the singers quiff back before looking back out the window. “Think we’re here  
  
now … finally.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth the van slowed down and they pulled into their hotel.

Johnny yawned and shrugged on his leather jacket, opening the door as the van rolled to a stop.

“C’mon, need to relax after that.” he laughed. “After you, darling.”

Morrissey climbed out and Johnny followed, slipping his arm round the singers waist and directing them through the back entrance and into the hotel.

By the time they made it to their room they were both yawning.

“I know this isn’t very… _rock n roll_ , but I’d rather like to lie down soon.” Morrissey admitted as Johnny locked the door behind them.

“How about a bath? I could run you one?” Johnny asked.

Morrissey smiled and exhaled, rubbing his neck. “Yes. That would be lovely.”

“Alright, go find some suitable attire yeah? This shirt has served its purpose for tonight.” Johnny laughed, brushing his hand down Morrissey’s sheer shirt.

The material was rumpled and sweat soaked from their intense performance.

Morrissey nodded and disappeared off to rummage through his suitcase.

Johnny set the bath running before forcing himself through the shower, pulling on some shorts and one of the bands tour t-shirts, the sample size too big for him  
  
and hanging off his slim frame.

He stopped the bath and walked back through.

Morrissey was sitting crossed legged on the bay window of the hotel room, looking across the bright lights of the city.

“Baths ready, Moz.” Johnny said, rubbing his hair with a towel before abandoning it.

He walked up and slid his arms round the singer from behind, nuzzling into the back of his neck.

Morrissey sighed, relaxing back. “Thank you.”

He turned his head and pressed his nose against Johnny’s chest. “You smell very fresh.”

“And so will you shortly.” Johnny laughed. “C’mon. Bath then bed, yeah?”

Morrissey nodded and forced himself up, stretching.

He disappeared off into the bathroom, shedding his shirt as he went.

Johnny poured himself a gin and tonic and took his place then on the large window seat, looking at the magnificent view of Paris.

The Eiffel Tower was even visible in the distance, lit up specularly.

He sat for a while with his head against the cold glass, running his mind back over the gig, re-playing small snippets from the evening.

Eventually he sank his gin and walked over to the bathroom door. “Mozza, you ok?”

There was a moments pause and the door opened.

Morrissey was stood in a pair of shorts and one of Johnny’s Sex Pistols t-shirts, his hair damp and wild.

“I was afraid I was going to fall asleep and drown in there, it was so relaxing.” he explained, folding a towel neatly and putting it on the side.

“That’d be no good, they’d expect me to sing every night.” Johnny said. “And finding your replacement would be a right pain in the arse.”

Morrissey blinked. “I wasn’t aware my untimely demise would be so inconvenient.”

“We’d have to audition people, it’d be too much.” Johnny laughed. “So no unsupervised baths from now on, Moz.”

Morrissey smiled and stretched his arms out, yawning.

“I know we should be celebrating after that gig but I’m afraid I’m about to collapse in your bed.”

“Are you homeless? Got no room of your own?” Johnny teased, wrapping an arm round the singer and leading him back into the main room.

“Is that a hint?”

“Just an enquiry.”

“Shall I depart and go and bother Andy instead?”

“You’d think he’d run you a bath and let you wear his clothes? Think again.” Johnny nudged the singer towards the bed and Morrissey sat down.

“I’m not sure I’d enjoy his wardrobe.” he mused. “I think I shall stick with you, Marr.”

“Shock horror.” Johnny laughed. “Right, in you get.”

He drew back the duvet and Morrissey obeyed this, sliding under the covers.

“You’re not going out for an after party, are you?” he asked.

“What, in pyjamas?” Johnny said. “I know I’m a trend setting _god_ , but… I have to draw the line somewhere.”

“Try drawing it at those terrible shoes you wore the other day.” Morrissey grinned into the pillow.

He laughed out loud as Johnny climbed on the bed then.

“TERRIBLE shoes? Oh you rude bastard.”

“They were - no, no, ok, I take it back!” Morrissey laughed as Johnny began to play fight, poking him stupidly.

“God, I do all this for you and the payback is this offensive discourse? I’m appalled.” Johnny smirked.

“I take it back.” Morrissey repeated, biting his lip to try and stop grinning. “I rather enjoyed the shoes.”

“You’re a sod, you know that?” Johnny said, cupping the singers chin. “I thought you were tired.”

“I am.” Morrissey smiled, leaning into the touch.

They looked at each other for a long moment, brown eyes meeting blue.

“Get some sleep, Mozza, yeah? M’gonna write or something for a bit, just to wind down.” Johnny said, voice softer.

“Yes, ok. Goodnight.” Morrissey sighed, curling up and pressing his face into a pillow. “And I take back any offensive language I have said about your shoes, John.”

Johnny laughed. “All is forgiven, my love.”

He leant down and pressed a kiss to the singers cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Morrissey repeated back, eyes soft and sleepy. “But don’t be long?”

“Be there soon.” Johnny whispered and let his hand drift up to Morrissey’s damp hair, beginning to stroke through it.

Morrissey sighed, eyes fluttering closed.

Johnny remained still, stroking his hair gently for a couple of minutes.He could already tell Morrissey was asleep.

Quietly he stood up, pulling the blankets up higher and tucking them round the singer before grabbing his notebook from his bag.

Settling back on the windowsill he began to write, eyes drifting back and forth between the beautiful lights of the city and the beautiful man who was by his side  
throughout this wild journey.

Johnny smiled to himself.

All was good.

*

**Author's Note:**

> oops i did it again? haha. i just wanted to add into this quickly and say i absolutely LOVE reading fanfic and i have for years. so to know that people enjoy my writing is a bit bonkers. so a special thanks to u same people who kudos and comment, u honestly make my week! stay safe everyone, 2020's nearly done.... here's to a better 2021. :)


End file.
